Salmon
by Hyacintho Avis
Summary: An old student comes back to Iwatobi High School. Will her friends remember her? Most importantly, will Makoto remember her? MakotoXOc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my Oc, Katsumi Akiyama.

-Free!-

A girl with long, pink hair opened her eyes, showing that they were a softer color of pink. She stretched as she sat up from her bed. Today was her first day back at her old school and she was slightly nervous. With a sigh, she got out of bed and started to change into her school uniform.

When she entered the kitchen, her older brother started to immediately pester her, "What club are you going to join, Katsumi?" He asked as he set some breakfast in front of her.

Her brother was fairly tall, about 6'5". He had black hair with the same pink eyes Katsumi had. Their pink eyes…were their mother's. Their mother was a sweet woman who always put others before herself. Katsumi and her mother would always laugh about how they looked like each other. Mamoru on the other hand, her brother, took after their father with his looks. He only got his mother's eyes and her personality.

Mamoru snapped his fingers in front of Katsumi's face, "Kat?"

Katsumi blinked and smiled some, "You'll just have to wait until I come home to find out. I don't remember what all they offer. Maybe Basketball or Volleyball if they have it...maybe even track."

"Just remember to let me know so I can get you what you need." Mamoru replied, "Call me at work, okay?"

Katsumi finished eating and nodded, "Thank you, Onii-san." She stood, "Need me to anything before I leave?"

Mamoru nodded, "Feed Dante."

Katsumi walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a can of dog food. She opened it and then grabbed her bag before leaving the house.

Dante was her big baby. He was a purebred German Shepard. Katsumi has had Dante since she was 13 and she's 17 now, so she had Dante for four years.

She poured the food in a bowl before whistling.

Dante ran out of his dog house, a chain keeping him a close distance. He ran over to Katsumi and kissed her cheek happily before going over to his food.

Katsumi giggled, "Have a good day, Dante." She said as she stood. She turned and headed off to school.

As Katsumi walked, she put in her headphones. She saw two figures she knew all too well, but did they remember her? With a sigh, she walked in a different direction. She wasn't ready to say hi yet. She wanted them to say hi first. She hoped Makoto would remember her. Surely he wouldn't forget…would he?

-Free!-

Yes yes. Not a lot, but expect more! I hope I can make a good story out of this, but we'll see!  
~HyacinthoAvis~


	2. Fish and a date

Disclaimer: I only own my oc's, Mamoru and Katsumi. I do not own Free! or any of its characters.

_**-Free!-**_

Katsumi sat on the school steps, listening to her music. Her first day was just a normal day, but it went okay.

She messed with her soul phone, texting Mamoru. She had found a club she was interested in. It brought a smile to her face as she texted.

She was going to join the swimming club.

Katsumi stood and headed for where the swimming club practiced. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach, _'Makoto…I saw you guys glancing at me today. You remember me…'_

_**-Free!-**_

Makoto stood by Haru, stretching his arms.

"Do you think Katsu-chan will join the swimming club!?" Nagisa asked excitedly.

Makoto looked at Nagisa, "We'll just have to wait and see. It would be nice since she's an expert with all of the strokes."

Kou walked over to the boys, "You've been talking about this girl since school got out. Who is she?"

Nagisa chuckled and playfully elbowed Makoto, "Why don't you explain?" He asked with a wink.

Makoto smiled, "Why do I have to? She's a friend to all of us."

"Salmon." Haru pitched in.

"Mackerel!"

All eyes went over to the girl with pink hair and pink eyes, Katsumi, "You better watch who you're calling Salmon, Mackerel!" She said with a smirk.

"Katsu-Chan!" Nagisa ran over to Katsumi and hugged her tightly.

Katsumi giggled as she hugged Nagisa back, "Nagi-kun! You're still short!" She joked.

Nagisa chuckled as he pulled away from the hug, "I would say, 'you're still flat' but I'd be wrong."

Katsumi shifted her arms under her breasts, "Oh these small things?" She joked, "They're only C-cups."

Nagisa laughed while Katsumi just smiled. Her gaze went over to Makoto, "Makoto-kun." She said almost breathlessly.

Makoto walked over to Katsumi, "It's good to see you again." He looked at Kou and Rei, "This is Katsumi." He placed his hands on Katsumi's upper arms, "Katsumi, this is Kou and Rei."

Kou smiled, "Nice to have a fellow female besides Miho."

"Pleasure to meet you." Rei said, pushing up his glasses.

Katsumi smiled some more before moving away from Makoto. She slipped off her shoes and her socks before slipping off her skirt.

"K-Katsu!" Nagisa and Makoto exclaimed. Everyone, even Haru, had a blush on their face.

Katsumi slipped off her shirt after her skirt was off, exposing a black, string bikini, "Who am I racing first?"

"In that?" Haru asked.

Makoto put on his goggles, "I guess I'm your first opponent."

Nagisa handed Katsumi his goggles, "You can use my goggles."

"Thanks!" Katsumi exclaimed before putting them on. They both got onto the starting blocks.

"Ready!"

Katsumi and Makoto both got into their positions.

"Set! Go!"

Katsumi and Makoto both jumped into the pool and started to swim as fast as they could. They both touched the other side at the same time and both kicked off.

Rei watched as the two raced, "Her kick off is strong, but she's slow."

Makoto reached the other side and a second after he touched the other side, Katsumi touched.

"I'm….outta practice." Katsumi panted with a giggle. She hesitated before swimming over to Makoto and hugging him, "You beat me! You meanie!" She exclaimed jokingly.

Makoto blinked before laughing and hugging Katsumi back.

'_Welcome back, Katsumi.'_

_**-Free-**_

Makoto and Katsumi quietly walked. Makoto thought it would be a great opportunity to catch up with Katsumi, so he offered to walk her home.

"Mamoru won't be home tonight." Katsumi said, "Wanna spend the night?"

Makoto blinked and blushed deeply, "Uh…well…sure."

Katsumi giggled, "Great. I missed you, Makoto-kun."

Makoto felt his heart burn at those words, but in a good way. He smiled softly at Katsumi, "I missed you too." He rubbed the back of his neck as they walked, "How about tomorrow we get some dinner? As a date?"

Katsumi blinked and looked at Makoto.

Makoto chuckled and took a deep breath before speaking, "I've always had a crush on you. I was always just too scared to tell you or to make a move. Plus, we were young. I wish I would have told you though. When you left…I thought I'd never see you again. It hurt knowing I'd never be able to tell you how I feel." He looked at Katsumi who was blushing and smiling.

Katsumi giggled some, "It's a date then."

_**-Free!-**_


End file.
